Colorful Life
by contravene431
Summary: Yuuri decided to spend his 17th birthday in Shin Makoku. But this time, he's bringing gifts, among other things.


Colorful Life  
A Short Story

* * *

"Have a safe trip, Yuu-Chan!"

"Yes, Mama."

Jennifer covered her lips with both hands, fighting back that cry of a mother for a son who finally expressed his feelings so openly. Tears gathered in her eyes as Yuuri and Murata waved goodbye and the water on their tub swirled, opening the portal to Shin Makoku.

When the water calmed, Jennifer took a deep breath before turning around to eat dinner with Shouma and Shouri. Yuuri would be spending his birthday in his other home. It was a little sad but Yuuri strongly expressed that he wanted to be with his other family this year when he turns 17. Plus, there were other pressing matters, Yuuri had added.

"Mama loves you, Birthday Boy." She whispered to herself before she met the other men in her life at their kitchen.

* * *

Yuuri stepped out of the fountain with much enthusiasm. Conrad was there with towels ready in his hands and he handed one to each double black. Yuuri smiled openly and greeted his godfather. He accepted the towel and roughly ran it through his hair. It hanged on his shoulders as he dragged a big black plastic bag from the pond.

"What do you have there, Yuuri?" Conrad asked.

Yuuri beamed brightly. Not only was he excited about the contents of the plastic bag, but his godfather actually called him by his name. "I just got something for everybody from Earth."

"But, Yuuri, I thought the practices on Earth are not that different with that of Shin Makoku with regards to gift giving on birthdays."

"Yeah, practices are the same. The celebrant still gets to receive the gifts. But I've thought long and hard. Regardless of my celebrating my birthday, everyone still give me gifts. I am very grateful, mind you. Plus, I just wanted to anyway."

Conrad smiled warmly before turning to the Great Sage, "How have you been, Geika?"

Murata was wiping his glasses dry and was just returning this on the bridge of his nose when he spoke, "All is good, Weller. Thanks." He gleamed at the older man and the soldier smiled in return.

"Where's everyone?"

A momentary hesitation glinted on Conrad's eyes before he smiled warmly. "They are quite busy in the castle. Shall we go there immediately?"

"Of course! I want everyone gathered for my presents."

Yuuri carried the bag over his shoulder, insisting that it wasn't that heavy and walked towards the exit.

Conrad followed passing by Murata in the process. "Geika?"

"I stalled him as much as I could."

"All is good." Conrad smiled, repeating the words of the Wise Man.

* * *

Yuuri's horse was ahead of Conrad's and Murata's. His bag was placed in a canvas sachel and tied to the back of his saddle. As they neared the castle, it somehow disappointed Yuuri. During his previous arrivals to the castle, those most close to him, with the maids and a number of guards would have been standing there as a welcoming entourage. But the stairs and threshold to the main hall of the castle was as bear as it could be.

The king angled his head to one side, "Eh? Where's everyone?"

"They are all inside, Heika."

"Yuuri. It's Yuuri."

"Yes. Yes. Yuuri."

"Shall we go inside then?" Murata asked, climbing down the horse.

Yuuri took a deep breath before nodding with confidence.

He climbed down Ao, and straightened his uniform before unloading his bag. "This is it." He whispered to himself.

"Yuuri!" came the loud and wonderful call of his daughter, Greta. She was at the door waving one hand at him.

"Ah! Greta!" He gently put down his bag to open his arms to his running daughter. The impact of the small body was a warm and sweet welcome to Yuuri. He nuzzled her rich brown curls before pulling back to look at the child. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"Where's everyone, Greta?"

"They are all inside."

Murata's glasses shone against the light and Conrad smiled with a gentle nod. "Shall we?"

With the bag in one hand, and his daughter's hand in the other, Yuuri allowed himself to be pulled inside. Conrad and the Great Sage following behind.

It was quiet inside, Yuuri thought. It has never been this quiet. The maids would be running around doing some chores, or the soldiers patroling. His fiance should be storming towards him already but the firey prince was no where in sight. Ah, yes, there was a pressing matter.

"Come on, Yuuri." Greta pulled, her bubbly laughter bouncing off the walls.

Yuuri was pulled towards the Great Ballroom and he wondered what was happening. Suddenly, Greta let go of his hand and skipped to the double doors of the big room. She had her hands cutely behind her back and she was smiling up at the confused face of her father.

"Happy Birthday, Papa." She finally said before turning and stepping on one side.

Yuuri's eyes were wide and he didn't know if he should laugh or cry. The double doors slowly opened and bright light shone from inside. Yuuri squinted for a while until his eyes adjusted to the surprise.

And surprised, he was.

Inside the Great Ballroom was his life: the people in his life and the reasons he was living for. He opened his mouth to say something. But he closed them again finding nothing to say. He blinked a couple of times taking all the life and color in. The Ten Aristrocrats were there with their families. The other nobles were also there. The kings and leaders from human lands were also in attendance. The people he met along the many adventures were there. His family...

He slowly walked in, a smile growing on his lips with every step. When he was at the center of the room, the bag slipped his fingers and dropped on the floor. He looked around and everyone was smiling at him. In this one room, humans and demons alike, was life.

But he didn't find the blond prince just yet. Yuuri turned to look at his daughter, who was smiling up at him, to ask this when a familiar voice spoke from behind.

Yuuri looked back and found Wolfram on the stage with a wine glass in hand. "Welcome home." He smiled warmly before raising his hand. "To the Greatest King Shin Makoku has ever known." Everybody else in the room raised their glasses. Wolfram's heavy green gaze was directly on Yuuri's black orbs. "Happy Birthday."

"Happy Birthday!" The room was filled with a strong chorus. Then they all took a sip from their cups.

Yuuri flushed before he picked up his bag again. Walking over to his fiance, his stride was purposeful, but the smile on his face was also telling. The man was happy. No one will ever tell otherwise.

Wolfram took notice of his intent and handed his glass to the nearby maid and stood firm.

When Yuuri got closer, he eased his stride until he was standing before Wolfram. A blush was creeping up Wolfram's face and he wanted to look away. Yuuri was so close and the look on his face was filled with emotion. He's been told to expect this, knowing that Yuuri could be very emotional. He thought he was was prepared. But the smile on the King's face was so bright and warm he didn't know what to do but to just stand there.

Suddenly, Yuuri dropped the bag aside and stepped in to hug the boy close. He wrapped his arms around that fair skinned neck and buried his face on one shoulder. "I'm home." Yuuri whispered. "I missed you, Wolf."

Wolfram leaned his head against the King's temple and wrapped his arms around the other boy. Yuuri has never greeted him this way before. Surprising, but wonderful. He didn't even care what to other people would say. Yuuri changed his attitude towards him and their engagement lately, but never like this. He felt his blush grow warm as the King's hold on him seemed longer that intended.

He cleared his throat and patted the King's back with one hand. But Yuuri didn't let go just yet.

"I didn't plan the party myself, you know. I just suggested it. You are the King after all. You deserve a grand occasion."

"Thank you." Yuuri pulled back and Wolfram saw tears at the corner of his eyes.

The blond rolled his eyes and reached for his linen square. He folded it before touching it to the corner of the King's eyes. "Don't cry. This is a happy occassion."

"I am happy. Very very happy."

"You should be." He smiled, pulling back and returning the linen square in his pocket. "It took us forever to get everyone here. There was also the food. The entertainment. Mother, of course, lent a big hand. Gunter was ecstatic."

Yuuri looked back at the large crowd. They were all looking up at him. "Thank you, evereyone, for being here. Tonight, we are not just celebrating my birthday. I'd like to think that this year, we will also celebrate your lives. All of you have been my driving force. And I can hope that I can continue to serve you as your King. I did not create Shin Makoku. You did. If you would look around you, you will find different faces. But I believe you will only see one soul. This even would not have been possible without you. So, please, enjoy the evening together. It is just the beginning of a greater Shin Makoku."

Applause echoed across the room and Yuuri knew then the meaning of being filled with a warm, fuzzy feeling.

"Yuuri," Wolfram called.

Yuuri looked back at him. "Yes?"

"What's that?" Wolfram pointed at the bag.

Yuuri looked down and it was his baggage. "Oh, these?" He bent down to pick it up. "These are presents."

Wolfram pouted. "You brought along the presents your girlfriends from Earth gave you?" His pout was slowly turning into a snarl.

But Yuuri stepped to him and whispered into his ear, "You know as well as I do that what you just said was a lie."

Wolfram blushed.

Yuuri pulled back and looked squarely at the blond. He smiled, "These are presents I got for my family here. I have one for you, too."

His blush darkened.

Yuuri looked around for a maid and asked her to have to bag brought to their room. "We'll open them later." Yuuri told the blond.

Wolfram never imagined that his blush could grow any further. It was not the presents. It was not the anticipation of finding what Yuuri has brought along with him from Earth. Truth be told, it was the manner Yuuri said it so close to him.

* * *

Yuuri bid good night to the merry guests still in the ballroom. But he had his fair share of dances, including two rounds with Wolfram--his first and last of the evening. He tried every dish. He sipped wine as he talked with each of the noble. By the time the music stopped, and a soft applause, Yuuri told Wolfram that he had one sip too many. He asked if it would be too rude for him to go first and Wolfram smiled, guiding him to his chair on the stage.

"Stay there while I talk with brothers. I'll be with you in a while, Wimp."

Yuuri nodded and closed his eyes for a while. Ah, he missed that word of endearment as well. It's been almost two years since their accidental engagement, and Yuuri could say that he's grown since then.

So, no, he wasn't drunk at all, Yuuri thought. He had been waiting for tonight, to give his gifts, especially the one in a small box for Wolfram. But this party was also too grand for him to let it pass. He was indeed touched for what everyone has done for him. But he will not let the night end without telling Wolram how he really feels.

Yuuri smiled gently at the memories, remembering all those times Wolfram chased him through the castle, and to the ends of the world to be with him. The blond only had hate for him at the beginning. But now, Yuuri knew that pride aside, Wolfram actually loved him. And he loved him back.

"Yuuri?"

The double black slowly opened his eyes and concerned green eyes met his, "Wolfram."

Ah, his name had never danced on the king's lips before, Wolfram thought. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from smiling like an idiot. "We're ready to go now. Gwendal will handle the guests from here."

"Ah."

Yuuri slowly stood and reached for Wolfram's hand and feigned a slightly drunken stupor. "Let's go, Wolf."

Wolfram looked at their joint hands, then away. He bit his lips to stop the giddy squeak he knew was coming. Then he spotted her mother and the maids from the corner of his eyes. Each female raised both hands, thumbs up. He had to shake his head and clear clouded thoughts.

At their room, the candles were already lit so the room was glowing brightly. He found his bag on the bedside table and walked there. Wolfram was just closing the room when Yuuri removed the plastic bag from the sachel. The blond eyed him conspicuously.

"I thought you wanted to rest."

"Not after I get all these out."

"I thought you were dizzy."

"I'm completely sober."

"Wimp."

Yuuri smiled back at him, "Can you come here for a while?"

Wolfram obeyed and walked to stand before Yuuri, who was rummaging through the plastic bag. "What do you have there anyway?" Fine, the curiousity got the best of him.

Yuuri pulled out a book with child like illustrations on the cover. "This is for Gunter. It's an encyclopedia of our World. But it's a child's version. I know Gunter wanted to know a lot about our world but he doesn't get our language just yet. With this kiddie version, he can learn. I can get him the more complex one when he can manage without me or Murata."

He handed the book to Wolfram so he can put it aside. The blond looked the colorful cover more closely, admring the glossy shine. He looked up when Yuuri spoke again, putting the book on the table.

"This is for Gwendal."

It was a stuffed cotton ball. Yuuri handed it to Wolfram from him to see. When Wolfram turned it over, it looked closely like T-Zou. But it was cute. He knew his brother would like that.

"When I saw that at one store, I immidiately thought of your brother. You think he'll like that?"

"I believe he'll have it in his office at all times."

Yuuri reached into the bag again and retrieved another book. "This is a book of jokes."

"For Conrad?"

"Right." They both laughed hard. "This will help him get those punch lines straight."

They were still chuckling when Yuuri reached into the bag again. It was a medium container wrapped in some sort of plastic. "Lucky I had this bubble wrapped. It didn't break. It's the perfume my mother uses. She said you're mother would love it. It was quite expensive so she halved the price with me."

Yuuri unwrapped it and had Wolfram take a wift of it. "Smells like flowers." The blond commented.

Yuuri nodded. "Garden of Eden. At some point, both our mothers are similar and I guess I just wanted Lady Celi to know this."

"This," Yuuri began anew, "is for Greta."

"Face paint?"

"Nope. These are what we call, Make Up. I told my mom that Greta was too young. But she kept on telling me to never treat her like a child on these matters. She's a growing woman or so she tells me." He scratched the back of his head absentmindedly.

"She is, you know."

"Aw, don't make me feel too old just yet."

Wolfram smiled. By then, he got a feeling that one of the contents of the bag is meant for him. Heck, Yuuri told him so. The both of them continued to empty the contents of the bag one by one as they sat on the floor, spreading the gifts around them.

Anissina would become the proud owner of a Tamagochi. It was bigger than a pendant but much smaller than a baseball. He said that there's a virtual pet inside that Anissina can busy herself with. It won't take her away from her inventions much, but she'll be preoccuppied enough than damage the castle.

The maids got new frilly aprons with cute little designs on the front. Wolfram eyed him suspiciously for giving the maids such a suggestive gift, but Yuuri hurriedly explained that it was his mother's idea. Josak also got another dress.

As the bag slowly deflated of its contents, Wolfram got more and more curious about his gift. Until finally, Yuuri declared the last content of the bag. He pulled it out and handed it to Wolfram with a big smile on his face.

The blond accepted it. But he wasn't sure what it was. It was a relatively small box filled with colorful sticks.

"Those are colored pencils. I've always known that you paint as a hobby. So those are special pencils. You color them on paper, then you wet it."

"Huh?"

"Here." Yuuri took a sketch pad from the bag and gave it to Wolfram. "This is a sketch pad. You can make drafts here." He took one colored pencil. "See, you scribble of color on it just like ordinary paint. But what makes it interesting is this." From the box, he retrieved a small paint brush. Yuuri looked around and found a vase with flowers. He wet the brush with the water in it and handed it to Wolfram. He squated behind Wolfram, taking his hand and had the brush stroke the colorful scribbles and the color spread like paint. "See?"

Wolfram's eyes glittered in amazement. "Wow." Then he looked up at Yuuri, craning his neck. "Thank you."

Their faces were so close together that their breaths tickled their lips. Yuuri gave in to the temptation. Their lips pressed together. It was chaste yet very sweet.

Yuuri pulled away slowly, and his eyes smiled. "There's something else. Can you stand up?"

Wolfram pulled himself up and followed Yuuri by the window, away from the other gifts. The moon outside was high and full.

Yuuri reached for something in his pocket and Wolfram noticed that it was a small velvet box. "Wolfram, this is the time you have to admit that our engagement was an accident in the first place."

Wolfram's eyes widened. He didn't expect this. No, he didn't even understand why Yuuri was suddenly saying this. After all this time...after all the adventures and down falls...after that kiss...

He looked at Yuuri's face and found him blushing. He frowned slightly, confused.

Yuuri then opened the small box and there was an emerald, the color of his eyes, surrounded by small diamonds, set on a white gold ring. "Back on Earth, this is how we propose. We get down on one knee," He bent one knee and looked up at the blond. "Take the ring, and put it on the left ring finger." He removed the ring from the container and reached for Wolfram's left hand. He slid the ring up. "Then we ask, "Will you marry me?""

Wolfram wasn't sure what he should be saying.

"Many lovers don't get off their knee until the one being proposed to says something."

"Yuuri, I--"

"I love you, Wolfram." He pulled himself up and with his right hand, he gently slapped Wolfram's left cheek. "Will you marry me? For real this time?"

Tears gathered at the corners of Wolfram's eyes. His heart was pounding against his chest. There was a buzzing sound in his ears. His hands were kind of cold. This was a dream. Yuuri proposed to him this time. No accidents, no induced feelings, no angry words. The double black even proposed to him both ways.

"Wolfram, please say something."

Wolfram threw himself to the other boy, wrapping his arms around Yuuri's neck. "Yes!"

Yuuri exhaled.

"Of course!"

Yuuri wrapped his arms around the blond's waist and buried his face in that golden mane, "I'm sorry I waited this long."

"It was worth it."

"I thought you would say no and say that you finally gave up on me."

"I gave you my word that I will follow you to the ends of the world. Do you doubt me?"

"Never had. Never will."

"I love you, Yuuri. Forever."

They pulled away from each other before leaning in to seal the promise with a kiss. Yuuri gently pushed his tongue and Wolfram accepted. Their hug tightened and they changed angles. When they needed breath, they ended the kiss but stayed in that embrace.

Then Wolfram spoke, "Why do people on Earth use a ring?"

Yuuri smiled, pulling away from their embrace. He took Wolfram's left hand. The gems glittered beautifully. He touched the ring with a pointed finger. "It was said that the left ring finger holds the biggest vein that's directly connected to the person's heart." From that finger, Yuuri traced an invisible trail up Wolfram's arm to his heart. He laid his palm there and felt the blond's strong heartbeat.

With his other hand, he took Wolfram's trembling right hand and placed it against his heart. "I never thought that I would ever give whatever beats beneath your palm to anyone, let alone another man. I grew up, Wolfram, and found that I really love you and would love to be with you for the rest of my life. I still could not believe it took me almost two years to realize this. I could not believe that you even waited for me."

Wolfram's right hand raised to touch Yuuri's cheek with his palm and Yuuri leaned into the warmth. "Truth be known, I almost did give up on you. I actually thought that you would never love me. Then you hugged me one day and I didn't know what to make out of it. You just came from Earth and you were crying. I didn't ask what happened, and you didn't say anything."

"I can still remember that day. It was not too long ago, and I know it was when I realized that I've loved you for a while already."

"It tore my heart to see you cry. So what was it?"

"At school, in my literature class, we were discussing this story. I was too lazy to read the whole thing so I jumped to the guide questions."

"Wimp."

Yuuri chuckled. "But those were the questions that shook me off my chair."

"What did it ask?"

"What would you do if the one you loved went away forever?" Too embarrassed now, Yuuri pulled away to pace the room. "The first picture that came to me was you. It's not my mother, my father, Shouri, or anyone else in this castle" He stopped pacing and hugged Wolfram again. "I don't want to lose you."

Touched, Wolfram hugged his King back. Yes, his. Forever. He didn't know if he could hold his tears for long.

Yuuri's face was buried on his shoulder when he spoke. "Do you know why I gave you those colored pencils?"

"You said that it's my favorite hobby on the side."

"Aside from that."

"Well, no."

He tightened his hold. "Some people associate a person or a feeling to a color. Blue, green, yellow, pink...These colors correspond to different feelings." Yuuri pulled back to look into those eyes. He knew the emerald on his fiance's finger was a perfect shade of those orbs. "You're the whole box, Wolfram. You gave me a more colorful life."

Wolram smiled, letting those tears he held back flow.

END

* * *

Author's Note: hay...this just came to mind. haha. I don't know if it's worth anything. A quick fluffy plot I wrote one afternoon. I've been reading a lot of other BxB fics, but in the end I return to my ultimate favorite. I intend to try and write under other anime/manga, but until that finally comes along, I'm here to read and write a few KKM fics. This is just a short story. It's relatively long for a short story, but chopping it would only ruin the mood. So there, I hope you can leave me review. Those usually give me crazy ideas for new plots.

Thanks to my sis. I'm technically her beta, but I believe we've become friends.


End file.
